


The Yogscast Yaoi (Chapters 1-11)

by HereToReadStories



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Honeyphos - Freeform, Love Triangles, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-sided Martyn/Duncan, One-sided Rythian/Xephos, Rythna - Freeform, Sjips - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereToReadStories/pseuds/HereToReadStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Yogscast are up to their usual shenanigans in the world of Minecraftia, building the Jaffa Factory and 'ballsing' around with things. Only, unexpected encounters and emotional moments bring some of these couples closer and closer together... and to add to that, they're all male.<br/>Major love triangles, sometimes they can be confusing but if you can keep up, it should be quite clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Xephos vs Rythian

**Author's Note:**

> This has been transferred from my deviantART account, and it is part of a series I wrote a few years ago. If the quality of writing is bad, I apologize, and that's my reason.

It was early morning and the start of a hard-working day at Honeydew Inc. For once, Simon (Honeydew) the dwarf was up bright and early and yelling at everyone shouting:

"Where is my jaffa? Why are there no jaffas yet? Come on Duncan, you're the scientist, tell me how long it's gonna take!"

Duncan (LividCoffee) the scientist of the group stopped writing in his notepad and looked up. "It depends how well Lewis, Sips_ and Sjin are doing. Once they have finished doing whatever, then we can make some. You told us not to condense them, so it will take a lot longer than I previously thought." Duncan replied.

Simon's heart sunk. "Our aim was to make a Jaffa factory... But all the progress we have made is the actual building, Clucky's giant egg and the wheat farm!"

"If you are that impatient, Simon, then I suggest you go and see what Lewis, Sjin and Sips_ are up to." Duncan took off his goggles and started to clean them.

Simon raised his head to make himself look a bit taller and stomped out of the penthouse level. He was very impatient, and considering that nearly 70 episodes of them messing about had come round, he had longed for that familiar taste of 'Honeydew's Jaffas'. Now that Sips_ and Sjin had joined them, he thought that this would be a lot quicker. Obviously not. Simon opened the door to the jaffa factory and walked out, making sure that he closed the door behind him. In the distance, he saw three familiar spacemen flying about. Simon jumped twice. He couldn't fly. He checked his inventory. No flying ring. Where the hell was it? He ran over and stood below the three, shouting:

"Hey, you lot! Come down here!"

The spaceman trio stopped chattering and flew down to ground level, unlike Sjin, who just fell face first. Sips laughed whereas Lewis (Xephos) just tutted and then turned to Simon.

"Morning, friend! What's the matter?"

"Hello, Lewis! I just came over to see how far you were doing with whatever you are doing."

Lewis scratched his head and turned to Sips.

"We've just finished the giant egg, Simon. So we are all set for orders!" Sips replied, and then dropped his voice to a whisper: "Now, about my payment..."

"Oi! You said that you didn't want any money! The giant head-" Simon looked over at Sjin. "-Made sure of that!"

"Why are you looking at Sjin? He's just the poolboy, right, Sjin?" Sips raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"O-Oh! But we agreed that we were 50-50 on this, Sips! Sijips Co., right?" Sjin asked.

"Big money, big women, big payment. Now where's my money, pig man?" Sips held out his hand in front of Simon for money.

"Wait a sec! I'm the best worker here! I don't complain, and no-one gives me any money..." Sjin protested.

The dwarf and the two spacemen continued to argue over the money as Lewis sighed. Wasn't anyone normal like him except Duncan? Lewis walked over to the factory to see if the scientist wanted a hand whilst the three continued to argue.

"Look, I want money." Sips turned to Simon and frowned. "I've been working for ages and I haven't been given anything."

"Well, we could pay you in Jaffas?" Simon tilted his head to the side.

"I like the sound of that! What about you, Sips?" Sjin agreed, stroking his beard.

"Fine," Sips agreed. "But how long is this Jaffa production thingy going to take?"

"I don't know. Go ask Duncan." Simon brushed him off. He wasn't entirely sure the jaffas would even get done at all.

"I can't be bothered, my legs hurt from these... long working hours."

"How could they hurt? You've been flying! I've lost my damn flying ring!"

Sjin butted in. "Well, actually Simon, I saw a flying ring in the Misc. chest on the storage level..."

Simon ran inside the factory to search for his ring.

"I'm getting tired of this, Sjin. Why do I have to work for them? I mean, working with Lewis and Duncan is fine, but, Simon? I'm not so sure..." Sips looked at his feet. They suddenly seemed more interesting than ever.

Sjin put a hand on his boss' shoulder. "Lets just wait until they pay us. Then we can leave."

Sips nodded as they went inside to check on Clucky.

\-------------------------------  
Meanwhile, inside Honeydew Inc....  
\-------------------------------

Simon was rummaging through the chests. "Come on! Where are you? I need you to check on Pig Island!"

Suddenly, the lights went out.

"Power's out! Wait a sec, Duncan's gone to fix it!" Lewis shouted from a higher level.

"Bloody brilliant." Simon just stood there until the power came back on. There was a shuffling of feet next to him.

"Hello, Simon."

Simon jumped. "Who the bloody hell are you?!"

Purple enderman eyes shone through the darkness and the power switched on, revealing...

"Rythian and Zoey! What are you doing here?!" Simon gasped.

"We are here to take revenge on the infamous Sips Co. You wouldn't happen to know where Sjin is, would you?" Rythian took out his Red Matter sword, shining menacingly in the light. Rythian was kitted out in full red armor, and Zoey was in black. Simon just stood there, wide-eyed.

"They're outside..."

"Lets go, Zoey!" Rythian shouted as he ran downstairs, whereas Zoey shouted a "Hello, Simon!" as she followed him down. Simon wasted no time as he climbed up the ladder, ran towards Lewis and Duncan and said:

"Crap! Lewis! Duncan! They're here! Rythian and Zoey! They asked where Sjin was as now they have gone outside to take revenge on him!"

Lewis wasted no time, his brave instincts taking over as he smashed a hole in the factory wall and flew down, Sapphire Sword at the ready. Duncan was more sensible and flew down the floors and out the front door, Simon following him. Rythian was about to engage battle with Sjin, standing in a battle ready stance whilst Zoey had trapped Sips in an iron bar cage. Lewis was standing protectively in front of Sjin, sword out and black armor on.

"It is inevitable, Lewis. This is Red Matter armor, the most expensive and impenetrable armor in the whole of Minecraftia. Stand aside, or you will go down, too!"

Lewis didn't move. Simon's eyes widened and his heart rate shot up as he realized what Lewis was about to say.

"Try me."

Rythian charged towards Sjin, hoping to surprise attack, his sword out front. Lewis reacted quicky as he pushed Sjin out of the way, taking the hit for him. An unbearable surge of pain shot through Lewis as he fell to the floor with a crack. There was a gaping cut across his forehead and it was bleeding badly, but Lewis staggered up, put two hands on his Sapphire sword and ran towards Rythian at the speed of sound. Rythian was being attacked from multiple sides at the speed Lewis was going, throwing him up in the air and back down to the floor, but no damage was being taken. Eventually Lewis stopped to admire his handiwork, but no damage was taken. Rythian smirked darkly.

"Like I said, Lewis, there is no stopping me-" Rythian paused as he looked down. A sapphire sword as sticking out of his chest, through his armor. Rythian pulled it out, blood trickling down.

"H-How did you...?"

Now it was Lewis' turn to smirk darkly.

"Never; I repeat, never; anger a spaceman."

Rythian dropped to the ground as Duncan and Simon picked him up and rushed him to get medical attention, whereas Lewis dropped to his knees and looked over at Sjin.

"You okay, pal?" He asked. Sjin nodded.

"T-Thank you so much..."

Zoey was struggling with Sips, as she had carelessly left her sword back at the castle and they were now engaged in a fist-fight, but now Zoey had rushed inside to follow Rythian. Sjin helped Lewis back into the factory and Sips followed them.

"What a morning..." Sjin said quietly as he helped Lewis up to Duncan's lab.


	2. New Alliances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon's secret is almost leaked, and Sjin feels sorry for him. Duncan spots the similarities between Lewis and Rythian, and some other dramatic things happen.
> 
> Sexual references | Embarrassment on Simon's behalf.

There was an eerie silence throughout Duncan's lab. Heart monitors were beeping and everyone was desperately wishing for Lewis and Rythian to recover from the fight. Rythian was an ender-human, so he was well under way the healing process and Lewis was getting better too. But still, neither of them had woken up yet. Zoey was sitting beside Rythian's bed with his hand in hers, Simon was sleeping on his chair next to Lewis' bed, Duncan was checking for any signs of movement and Sips and Sjin had their backs against the wall, looking worried. It was sunset and the moon was rising.  
Lewis opened his eyes weakly. Where was he? He tried to make sense of his surroundings... marble brick walls, machinery and lighting were the first things that came to mind. He could feel someone breathing on his arm, and he realized he was in Duncan's lab. He sat up weakly. He had a bandage round his forehead from where he hit the floor and he had a bandage across his chest under his clothes. They had stripped his t-shirt from him in the night. Lewis looked around. Simon was next to him, asleep on the chair and Duncan was now walking over towards him. Rythian was in the bed next to his and he had a bandage across his chest and his whole right arm. The spaceman suddenly felt guilty as memories from last night came over him.

"R-Rythian..." Lewis whispered weakly as Duncan supported Lewis whilst he was sitting up.

"Rythian is fine, Lewis. Remember that he is an ender-human. How do you feel?" The scientist looked into the spaceman's eyes, searching for emotion. 

Lewis refused eye contact and just stared at the wall.

"A hell lot better."

At the sound of Lewis' voice, Simon woke up and looked over at his friend, tears in his eyes.

"L-Lewis? You're okay!" The dwarf shouted in happiness, causing Sips, Sjin and Zoey to look up.

Rythian also sat up from his bed, purple eyes glowing in the faint light of the lab.

"Y-You and me, spaceman, are a lot alike... We are not of this world, and we are both as protective and as powerful as each other..."

Zoey squealed in delight. Rythian was fine!

Simon and Duncan both took a step back to see the similarities between the spaceman and the ender-human. Rythian's eyes were glowing a brilliant violet, whereas Lewis' were glowing blue. Both were sat up in the same position, and with Rythian's face-mask and cape off, they were of the same build as well. Strong, muscular and determined... to protect the ones they cared for. Simon blushed slightly at Lewis' physique as he realized that we wasn't as fit as the spaceman was. Duncan saw this but ignored it.

"You are... a lot similar..." Duncan breathed.

Lewis raised an eyebrow and said nothing, whereas Rythian just smirked.

"So I guess I can't get anywhere near Sips or Sjin... without taking a sword to the chest. I have a request. Can we; or just me; join Honeydew Inc? We could bring the supplies from ours with our alchemy bag... What do you say?"

Simon's jaw dropped and everyone else looked just as surprised. Zoey nodded in agreement.

"We promise we won't try anything. I think Rythian and I have learned our lesson."

Everyone looked at Simon, who backed away from all the stares he was receiving.

"U-Uh... Sure?"

Rythian nodded his thanks as he attempted to stand up.

"I feel a lot better now, thank you Duncan."

Lewis also attempted to stand up and succeeded, nothing on his bottom half was broken. 

"The injuries should take 2 days to heal; maybe 1 for you Rythian; but then again you two are so similar it is unreal. We'll see." Duncan announced.

Sjin was surprised.

"He can't join! He's out to kill me! How can we trust him? The minute your back is turned he will probably go in for the kill!"

With this in mind, Rythian dropped his bag, sword and armor all on the floor. Duncan picked them up.

"There." The ender-human was clearly unimpressed.

Sjin sighed as Zoey said:

"Well, it is sunset, and we have all had a good days sleep waiting for these to recover. Our sleeping schedule is totally messed up. So, what now?"

Sips smirked as he had just had a rude idea, but he kept it to himself. He wasn't going to reveal his TRUE sexuality to the whole bunch, was he?  
Simon blushed as HIS idea came to mind. It was a perverted one, but hey, he couldn't help liking someone that no way in hell would like him back. He saw Lewis looking over at him suspiciously and he blushed even more.

"Simon, why are you blushing?" Lewis asked.

Everyone turned round to face Simon.

"Yeah Simon, who's the person you like? Spit it out." Sips smirked as Sjin then blushed, but hiding it on his sleeve.

Simon snarled at Sips.

"W-Well then Sips. I have noticed for a while that you're not the same when you are around Sjin, what's up with that?"

It was Sips' turn to blush. "I-I don't know what the hell you are talking about! I've seen the way you look at Lewis, you are totally love-sick with him! Don't even bother denying it! You want him to do things to you, don't you! Yeah, I bet you dream about that every night, so don't say that I'M gay, dwarf!"

"Alright, that's it!" Simon charged towards Sips, but they were then separated by Lewis and Rythian.

"Don't even bother." Lewis said to Simon as he pushed him towards the far wall of the room.

"Don't try anything." Rythian said to Sips as he stood in front of him, frowning.

Simon was madly blushing by this point so he ran upstairs to his penthouse. He didn't even have the guts to DENY what Sips was saying, let alone ADMIT it. He buried his face into his pillow. Now Lewis knew. He knew that Simon was in love with him. God damn love, it was never the same and it was with the person you least expected it to be with. Simon knew that Lewis wasn't gay. He had a girlfriend for Notch's sake. Lomadia. Simon hated that name so much. Was he really destined to be forever alone?

"Simon? Are you up here?" It was Sjin.

"What do you want?"

"I NEED to talk to you."

Simon sat up and Sjin came over and sat on the bed next to him.

"I-If you really do love Lewis... then I can tell you this. I'm in love with someone too."

"A boy?"

"Y-Yeah... Love is a strange thing. It hurts when used in the wrong way. However, when it's used in the right way, dreams can come true and lives could be better."

Tears appeared in Simon's eyes. "S-So... who do you like then?"

Sjin looked down. "Sips..."

Simon nodded. Who else? "So... Who would you say is the most girl-like out of me and Lewis? Its a weird question, but I'm curious."

Sjin blinked. "Don't get upset but, probably you."

"Oh..." Simon blushed.

"What about between me and Sips?" Sjin tilted his head to the side.

"Y-You..." came the reply.

"Oh..."

Simon and Sjin looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"So we are both together on this. Girly boys forever!" Simon grinned.

They both high-fived and flew down onto the next level chuckling. Everyone looked at them weirdly.

"Simon? Sjin? Are you two okay?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah! In fact, I think we are better than ever!" Sjin grinned and Simon winked.

Sips blushed and Lewis grunted at this, and Simon suddenly came to terms with the fact that Lewis wasn't gay again. He stopped smiling and looked at his feet.

"So, Simon. Are you going to tell us if you are in love with Lewis or not?" Sips smirked.

Simon gritted his teeth.

"You are asking for death, dirt-boy, but not today, as I know someone who would be really upset if you did actually die." Simon said, avoiding the urge to grin at Sjin.

"Uh-huh..." Sips replied, dropping the subject.

Lewis' back was against the wall and he was leaning back on it with Rythian. They really were similar.

New alliances had been made. Simon and Sjin with their similar situations, and Lewis and Rythian, who were both strikingly similar to each other. But the main question had not yet been answered; who loved who? And if so, who loved them back?


	3. Martyn and Toby

Martyn and Toby were out adventuring in the woods. It was pouring down with rain however, and they were soaked.

"Martyn! I see light over there!"

"Lead the way, Toby!"

Martyn and Toby came to a basalt brick wall with iron bars in them. Over the wall was the massive structure of white marble brick. Next to them were little wooden huts.

"Holy shit! What is that?" Toby shouted, looking up. "I can't even see the top of it!"

Martyn dug under the wall with his spade and walked towards the notice board.

"Honeydew Inc. So Simon and Lewis work here then, I'm guessing."

"Shall we go in?"

"Why not? Lets go!"

Martyn and Toby walked in to find Lewis pinning Simon against the wall.

"What the hell was that about?! You didn't even deny it! Is there something you want to tell me, Simon?!" Lewis whispered dangerously.

"Martyn! Toby! What are you doing here?" Simon deliberatley changed the subject as Lewis freed him, still glaring daggers at the other.

"Erm... Hi Simon, Lewis. Could we stay here for the night? It is pouring with rain outside and, as you can probably see, we are soaked to the skin!" Martyn plucked at his damp clothes.

"Sure you can! Now we almost have every member of the Yogscast here! How strange!"

"What, are Duncan, Sips Co and Rythian and Zoey here?" Toby asked.

"Yep! They are working with us!"

"Toby, shall we work for them as well? I mean, we have nothing to go back to..."

"Okay then, Martyn."

Martyn turned to Simon and gave him a sapling.

"Here, we now work for you! That is, if you want us to."

"Sure! The beds are up on the penthouse level, why don't you go and check them out?"

"Okay!"

Martyn and Toby scampered up the ladder, hoping to get warm. Lewis turned to Simon.

"This, isn't over." He said as he walked off.

Simon held tears back as he realized that Lewis now hated him. But at least he had Sjin for comfort and support. There was always a good side to everything bad. Simon went to search for Sjin whilst Lewis, Duncan, Rythian and the crew welcomed Martyn and Toby with open arms. Duncan gave them each a flying ring.

"See it as a welcome gift." Duncan smiled at them both.

Martyn blushed slightly as he took the flying ring off Duncan with a thanks as Lewis helped to prepare beds for them.

"Can you condense beds, Duncan?"

"Yep."

"Okay."

Lewis went down to the storage level and started to condense some beds. Little did he know that Rythian was watching him from the shadows the whole time.

"Why am I so upset when Lewis and Simon's bromance appears? I can't be jealous... Can I? And there's no way in hell that Lewis would like me... And now that he knows of Simon's obsession with him he's just going to be more weary about it... What to do..." Rythian whispered to himself, fingers drumming against one of the chests.

"Is there a way I could end this 'bromance'? But then Simon would be heartbroken... I... don't know anymore..." Rythian watched Lewis fly off with the two condensed beds.  
"For Ender's sake... I think I'll just see where Lewis' and Simon's relationship is going, and then I'll think more about it." He decided as he teleported back to where everyone was.

Everyone was getting ready for bed. With Martyn and Toby borrowing t-shirts and labcoats from Duncan, it looked like a science convention.

"Pffft. Science. Who needs it." Rythian said as he joined the rest of them.

Duncan gave him a look but Rythian met it with shining Enderman eyes, not responding.  
Lewis had moved his bed further away from Simon's, placing Toby in between them instead. Lewis had lied to Simon and said that Duncan put him there, but Simon wasn't convinced. When everyone was in bed, Martyn shouted:

"Goodnight everyone!" as everyone snuggled down into their beds. 

Why did Martyn always blush every time Duncan smiled or even talked to him? How strange. Maybe he had a fever or something? Martyn soon fell asleep with these ideas in mind, waiting to see what his first day of work would bring him tomorrow.  
\-----------  
The next morning...  
Toby and Zoey were the first ones up that morning. Toby had always found Zoey very attractive, but he hadn't said anything yet. And he wasn't going to. Toby brought cooked porkchops upstairs from the ground level and served them all out on plates. The smell of meat in the morning soon woke everyone up, and before they knew it, everyone had eaten breakfast and were ready for a day's work.

"So, Simon! What would you like me and Toby to do today?"

"I'd like you to work with Duncan."

"W-What?!" Martyn almost choked up his porkchop. The only thing that brought to Martyn was a hell load of blushing and embarrassment to his name.

"Why are you so surprised?" Duncan asked with innocent, golden eyes. Martyn facepalmed.

"...Nothing."

Lewis and Rythian were in charge of checking all the machinery was right. During one of the checks, Rythian asked:

"How are you and Simon doing, Lewis?"

Lewis clenched both of his fists.

"You heard him yesterday. He 'likes' me. I don't think he realizes that I'm not gay and I never will be."

These words hurt Rythian but he didn't show anything.

"Right. So the bromance that you and Simon share? What about that?"

"It's over."

"Ah."

Rythian was partying inside. That was it. The bromance was over. Now he just needed to make Lewis gay...

"For a while, anyway."

"What?"

"This 'bromance' everyone talks about... it's kind of... embarrassing. But it's true. It's there and there is nothing I can do about it. It's not like I love him in the gay way, but he is still my friend and trusted partner. I can't leave his side. Ever."

Rythian's party stopped.

"What if he hurts you again? What if this gay thing keeps coming up? What then?"

"Then... I'll overlook it, just like I do with anyone else's bad points. It's a big world, Rythian. There are always going to be people that you don't get along with."

Rythian nodded and walked off. Lewis was right, but he had just hurt him. Lewis wasn't gay. You could tell. But then again, Rythian was the most unlikely person out of the whole bunch that you could call gay. Which was good.

It looked like Rythian would have to keep waiting...

He wanted to pull out all the stops to keep Simon away from Lewis.


	4. Love Affairs

Everyone was hard at work that morning. Despite Martyn's strange feelings whenever Duncan was around, he and Toby had been forced to work with him. All was going well so far, but Martyn wasn't sure where these feelings would lead him next. Between Lewis and Simon, things were pretty much the same and had a bad outlook. Rythian was slowly counting the minutes of his life go by when devising a plan to separate Lewis and Simon forever, Zoey and Toby, well, were neutral. The only pair that had something going for them was Sips and Sjin.

Sjin was having a hard time trying to contain all his feelings, but he knew that eventually they wouldn't get him anywhere. He blushed whenever Sips was near him, and on top of it all, Sips would see this and smirk at Sjin cheekily. Sjin was wondering whether he could go to Simon for advice, but he had his own problems. He wanted to tell someone else as well, but the only other person he would dare tell would be Lewis, but he seemed like a massive homophobic. Sjin knew that eventually he would have to confess to Sips. But... when?

Sjin looked down from the giant cow slug and sighed. He was in charge of making sure that the milk production was coming along smoothly. He made himself busy by placing pipes from the milk chest up the side of the Jaffa Factory. He dug a hole in wall but suddenly ducked down when he realized Sips was in there. He was talking to Simon.

"Hey Simon. I wanna tell you something."

"What's that?"

"I, erm, out of curiosity, how would you react if I said I was gay?"

"I-I erm... I wouldn't care, Sips. Because I am starting to think that I may swing that way, too."

"Oh really? Who have you got your eye on?"

"W-Well... erm..." Simon looked around him.

"Lewis..."

"Oh, good luck with him then, he's gonna be a tough one."

"What about you, Sips? Who have you got your eye on?"

"W-Well... I'm starting to have suspicions that I like Sjin... but, I'm not sure."

From the other side of the wall, Sjin gasped. Sips... liked him?

Simon only just contained his joy. Wait until Sjin heard this!

"What do you like about him?"

"Well... he's really cute and stuff I suppose... Damn I feel like a love-sick teenager now..."

Simon could barely contain a smile.

"Oh, okay. So we both like people! Let's wait and see how it goes..." Simon flew off, a massive smile on his face. Sjin was going to love this!

"Simon!" A voice called from a lower level. Simon landed on it.

"Yes?"

Lewis came walking towards him.

Shit... Simon thought.

"I just want to apologize for acting like such a jerk the other day..."

"What? Oh yeah, that..."

"Simon, I'm sorry. Friends?" Lewis held out a hand. Simon just smiled.

"C'mon Lewis, you know me! I don't do handshakes!" Simon gave Lewis a massive hug. Lewis just laughed and hugged him back.

"It's nice to have you back, friend." Lewis said as he broke the hug and flew up onto another floor. Simon jumped up and down. This day was going well. He needed to find Sjin! Just as he was about to take off, a hand grabbed his arm.

"Simon."

It was Rythian.

"Hey Rythian, what's up?"

"I want to talk to you about something."

Simon sighed. Again?

"Sure, what is it?"

"I know about your interest in Lewis."

"E-Excuse me?!"

"You do realize he's not gay, right?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"So, why are you even trying to impress him? It is hopeless. Being an Ender-human, I can see what others wish to hide. I can see their deepest thoughts, darkest memories, everything! I know who is gay and who is not. And Lewis, well, he is not gay. But I suppose he could be turned..."

"Lewis... could turn gay?"

Rythian shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, for now, but I shall talk to you again soon..." In a flash of purple, Rythian teleported away, leaving Simon in deep thought.

Damn it Simon, you need to find Sjin! Simon thought as he flew out of the Jaffa Factory to find Sjin sitting on the grass, pulling it out. He flew over.

"Sjin! What's up, pal?

"Sips likes me... I'm not sure what to do now... Do I go up and tell him my true feelings? I'm not sure..."

"I think you should."

"I don't think I'm ready... Could you maybe tell him to make the first move?"

"I could try and persuade him I suppose... but no promises, okay?"

"Okay..."

Simon flew off on a mission in search of Sips.


	5. Xephos x Honeydew?

Simon groaned. He had been searching for Sips for AGES. He had been up, down and around the factory and to Pig Island and back but no luck. He had asked everyone... Wait. Not everyone. What about Lewis? Simon blushed. For gods sake, it always had to be the spaceman last, didn't it? Simon took a rest on the top of the Jaffa Factory. Where the hell were those two?

Meanwhile, Sips was sitting the giant egg with Clucky. She was Sips' best animal friend, and Sips found himself thinking a lot more than usual every time she was around. It was weird... even though she was a mere chicken, she gave Sips a lot of comfort. People would think he was crazy, according to Sips.

Lewis flew out of the Factory. He had heard Simon shout his name, and he was looking for him.

"Simon?" he yelled. No reply.

Weird... Lewis thought as he went past the giant egg. He heard a faint mumbling coming from it.

"Sips, why are you talking to a chicken?" Lewis smirked and folded his arms.

"Leave me and Clucky alone! Sips shouted, smiling.

Lewis flew inside and sat beside Sips.

"So, what's happening with you, then?"

"Nothing. But a lot of things have been on my mind recently."

"Like?"

"You know, Lewis, Simon really likes you."

"..."

"He does. I don't know what you hold against him, but..."

"He told me he was gay, once."

"So? What's wrong with gay people? Don't be so homophobic."

"Sips, do you know if Simon... loves me?"

"..."

"Well?"

"Lewis! Sips! There you are!" Simon said as he flew in. "I have good news, Sips!"

"What's that?"

"Sjin loves you! As in, really loves you!"

"He... H-He does?! Where is he?"

"Outside!"

Sips got up and flew outside to find Sjin, leaving Lewis confused.

"So... hang on a minute, Simon. Sips and Sjin are... gay?"

"Y-Yes... Be right back, I need to find Rythian!" Simon flew off, leaving Lewis' eye twitching. Sips and Sjin were gay? Great.

Simon flew onto the sorting level of the Jaffa Factory.

"Rythian?! I need your help!"

Rythian emerged from the shadows, walking towards Simon.

"Yes?"

"Sips and Sjin are both gay with each other... right. So where does that leave Lewis and me?"

Lewis stopped in his tracks. He was one level above Simon and he could hear everything they were saying. Rythian pinned Simon to the wall.

"Lewis... is mine. DO NOT even think about flirting with him. If you do I will kill you. And, just to make a point..." Rythian pulled out his red matter sword and held it to Simon's throat.

"Rythian!" Lewis yelled as he landed on the same floor.

"You touch one hair on his head and you are dead. I will rip the very flesh from your body if I had my way. So fuck off, otherwise we will end up like last time... Only I won't give up like last time." Lewis pulled out his new Diamond sword and pointed it in Rythian's direction. Rythian dropped the red matter sword and looked at Lewis with hurt, purple eyes.

"All I wanted to do is love. The one person I chose to fall in love with was you, spaceman. But then, you threaten me. All for the life of this dumb dwarf!"

Lewis grabbed Rythian and threw him across the floor, away from Simon.

"You, my friend, are about to put me into a rage. Don't do it." Lewis growled.

Rythian snarled and teleported away, with a trail of purple sparks behind him.

"Coward..."

Simon was on the floor with his back against the wall, rocking backwards and forwards. Lewis walked over and helped him up, but Simon's legs gave way as he fell on top of him, foreheads touching.

"L-Lewis... Why... did you do that for me?" Simon whispered, avoiding eye contact. Lewis moved away from Simon and said:

"You are my best friend. Give me one reason why I shouldn't go and find the enderman scumbag right now and kill him!"

"You... you are a mystery... no-one knows what you are thinking, what you are feeling, or what you are going to say next..."

Lewis slid the sword under his belt.

"From now on, Simon, you are staying with me. I don't trust Rythian."

Duncan, Martyn and Toby flew down.

"I heard shouting. What's going on?"

"I... was attacked by Rythian..."

"Why?!"

"Because... b-because... I love someone..."

"Zoey?"

"No..."

"Then who?"

Simon looked down and blushed. Lewis looked away.

"Well?"

"It's none of your business... because I know the person I love will never love me back..." Simon quickly walked off, tears in his eyes.

"Simon!" Lewis chased Simon to his penthouse level, where Simon pinned Lewis to the wall.

"Lewis... I'm sorry for ruining our friendship... but... this has to be done otherwise I will go completely insane..."

"Simon?!"

Simon pushed his lips against Lewis', with the warm body heat surrounding them. Simon's eyes were closed, whereas Lewis' were wide with shock. Simon pulled away, leaving Lewis shocked.

"My first kiss... by a boy..."

"Y-Your... first?!"

Lewis wiped his mouth and paced around the penthouse level.

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking."

"About what?"

"About you."

"What?!"

Lewis pulled Simon closer to him and gave him another kiss. This time Simon practically melted into Lewis and let him do his thing.

"L-Lewis..." Simon moaned. Lewis bit Simon's bottom lip. Why was he enjoying this so much? It was strange...

"L-Lewis... I want you... to..."

Lewis' eyes widened. He knew what Simon was about to say. Simon pulled Lewis towards the car bed and Lewis fell on top of him.

"S-Simon... this isn't a good idea..." Lewis got up and looked the other way.

"I-I'm not sure how I feel about this... and you..." He continued.

"B-But Lewis!"

"There are no buts, Simon..." he said as he walked away.


	6. A Love Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I strongly apologise for not updating this in a while, and the only excuse I have is that I completely forgot about it; pathetic, I know. I didn't even write it, I just copied and pasted it from my deviantART account. But, without further ado, here is chapter 6 that I wrote many years ago now. And, to make up for my inactivity, I'll be uploading them all today. Sound good? I hope so.

Simon sighed and sat up. What was Lewis thinking? He could never tell... and what he did next was always unexpected. And that was precisely what Simon loved about him. He was a mystery... and, in Simon's opinion, he was more mysterious than Rythian ever was. He was a strong and bold man, but... he was... unknown...

Simon let the tears come. He knew that it wasn't really Lewis' fault, but sometimes he did wonder... why didn't anyone love him?

Rythian smirked from the shadows. He didn't mean to do this to Simon, but, only one could have Lewis, after all. And Rythian wanted it to be him. Maybe he could force Lewis into liking him? No. Bad idea. Love isn't forced upon someone. Or maybe, he could act first... He frowned. Part of him was telling him to leave Simon and Lewis alone, but the other part was aching for Lewis and his voice... Rythian felt like he was two different people. Surely he would go insane if something wasn't done.

Rythian teleported down to where Lewis was, alone. He walked into the light and pulled Lewis towards him, kissing him. He then broke it and said:

"I-I'm so sorry for what I did to Simon. It was wrong. But one half of me aches for you, Lewis, and I don't know what to do about it..." Rythian stepped back and turned towards the wall.

"And also, your lips are very soft and your voice arouses me, as it does Simon. You don't realize it, but, you are a man magnet. You turn them into little fangirls with your wit and charm. I thought you knew that." And with that, he teleported away.

Lewis stood there, blushing. His lips were soft and his voice... did what to them?! He was a man magnet? He knew Rythian wouldn't lie. But Rythian... hurt Simon.

"..." Lewis turned and went back to Simon, to find him crying into his pillow.

"Simon! Are you okay? Oh no... is it me again? What have I done to you?"

"Lewis... just say if you love me or not... I know deep down you know what the answer is... Just please, search your heart and tell me..." Simon sat up, tears rolling down his face and into his short beard.

"..."

Lewis didn't even think. He grabbed Simon and pulled him up, kissing him deeply. Simon blushed but put his arms around Lewis' neck, deepening it even more. Eventually, they parted for air.

"L-Lewis...! Did you just..."

"I think I love you, Simon."

"No... you didn't think... you just DID. You do love me."

"Simon, you are one cheeky shitlord."

"Hey! Don't take my line! So then, you love me or not?"

"You know the answer."

"No, then?"

"What's the opposite of no?"

"I'm hungry?"

"Simon!"

"Okay, okay. Yes?"

"Correct."

Lewis pulled Simon in for another kiss. Simon was blushing madly and Lewis laughed when he saw this.

"You're blushing?"

"I have been since we met, Lewis!"

"You have liked me for that long?"

"Y-yes..."

"Wow... I wished I'd loved you sooner..."

Simon blushed again and looked into Lewis' blue eyes. Lewis gazed back into Simon's hazel ones. They both felt like they could do that forever, lost in all eternity without a single sound.

"Are we going to tell anyone about us?" Simon whispered.

"No... Not yet, anyway. Rythian could still hurt you... But if he does then next time, I will kill him."

Simon nuzzled into Lewis.

"I love you, Simon."

"I love you too, Lewis."

\---------------------

Rythian's heart stopped.

"I love you, Simon."

Those words alone were enough to break the ender-human's heart. All he asked for, was the chance to love. He loved Lewis. And still did. But now he had Simon, and they were both happy. Rythian felt like he could never get over Lewis... Rythian wept for his lost love silently. He didn't care about anything anymore. Apart from that... spaceman. Rythian stood up and walked past Lewis and Simon, staring at the ground. He didn't care if they saw him crying. At least then Lewis would know what he had done to hurt him. He flew down to the bottom level and walked briskly to the door until- he bumped into Duncan.

"What the..."

"Rythian? Are you okay?"

"What's it to you, scientist."

"Just because we are from different laws of nature doesn't mean we have to be enemies, you know."

"I am a mage. You are a scientist. We don't mix. Magic and science do not go together."

"I tried, Rythian. At least I tried to make friends. You don't even know the power that we could possess if only magic and science were put together..." Duncan teased. He was strangely enjoying this.

"What kind of power?"

"Infinite, power."

"...Then what do you suggest we use it for?"

"To make the world a better place."

"...Screw that. I want to own this power. I will get Zoey to learn science."

Duncan chuckled.

"She won't. She is too obsessed with you and magic."

"You don't know Zoey like I do."

"She won't, Rythian. She won't."

"You piss me off, Duncan."

"Wow, you actually called me by my name. In that accent of yours, it sounds strange as well." Duncan smirked.

Why is heat rising to my cheeks? Oh no. Am I blushing? It only ever happened around Lewis...

"Rythian! Are you okay?" Simon flew down and landed next to them.

"Why the hell would you care. I threatened you because you love someone that I love."

"That doesn't mean we are enemies."

Rythian looked at Duncan. He had said the same thing.

"You know what? The world is my enemy. Including you-"

Rythian pointed at Duncan.

"-and you."

Rythian pointed at Simon.

"The only person that isn't my enemy is Lewis, because he is not of this world. The rest of you are. Simon, I can feel your sadness. Care to tell everyone what secret you are hiding from us?"

"I...erm...no..."

"Simon?" Lewis flew down and landed next to him.

"What is going on here?"

Rythian frowned and walked off, only to be stopped by Duncan.

"Wait. Why do you always walk off like that every time Lewis appears? He isn't your enemy, is he?"

Rythian narrowed his eyes. He would tell everyone.

"Because he broke my heart. Yes, you heard me. I love Lewis. Problem? Homophobes are so fucking disgraceful..." Rythian said as he walked out of the factory.

"Rythian! Wait!" Duncan shouted. No luck.

Duncan turned round slowly:

"Lewis? How do you feel about this?"

"Not very well. However, I am already in love with someone."

"Hannah?"

"No."

"Zoey?"

"No."

"Then who? Are they a boy or a girl?"

Simon looked at Lewis.

"A boy."

"It is one of us?"

"Yes."

"Who is it?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Sjin?"

"No."

"Sips?"

"No."

"Martyn? Toby?"

"No."

"Me?"

"No."

"Simon?"

"I'm saying no to everything you ask me. You could have already asked me about them and I have said no. You won't find out for a while. Or, at least, until Rythian finds someone else he loves."

Rythian... I'll love you. Duncan thought.

"Lewis, you really do attract all the boys...

Lewis raised an eyebrow.

"Of course." He said, sarcastically as he motioned for Simon to follow him onto the storage level.

Duncan sighed.

"Rythian... I'm coming to find you." he said as he headed outside towards the direction Rythian headed...


	7. Magic and Science

"Rythian!" Duncan shouted as he dived into the vast forest undergrowth and pinned Rythian to the ground.

"What the bloody hell?!"

"Where do you think you're going? Hmm?"

"Away from all of you!"

"Let me guess, it's because you love Lewis and he is with someone, correct?"

"..." This guy is smart... Rythian thought.

"Totally unrelated, but, are you actually an Ender-Human?"

"Jeez you're stupid. Obviously. I can teleport and my eyes glow purple."

"So? Lewis' eyes glow blue. Mine glow gold. And I think Sjin's glow a colour as well..."

"Then you aren't normal. Lewis is a spaceman, so that is obvious. Yours probably only glow from that time when you blew up our old world. And Sjin... I don't know. Can you get off me now?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Are all you scientists this damn stubborn?"

"And are all you mages so damn aggressive?"

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Fine."

Rythian pulled Duncan down and kissed him, only to release him 3 seconds later, pushed Duncan off him and shouted:

"Tell no-one about this! Or you're dead!" as he teleported away.

Duncan continued to just lie there, staring at the sky, trying to make sense of what had just happened. Rythian... Had kissed him? What was he implying? Did that mean that Rythian loved him... or not? Rythian the shy one out of the two. He would teleport when seen, rather than greet whoever it was. He only made sure he went out when he was fully equipped with potions and weapons. He would never show his emotions unless he really meant to...  
Rythian was upset after the loss of Lewis. Maybe he needed someone to fill his heart? Duncan was always willing to do just that, because he loved Rythian, and had done for a while now.

A trail of purple sparks appeared in front of Duncan as he stood up. Enderman? Or Ender-Human? He got out his sword just in case. Suddenly something slammed him into a tree trunk, making Duncan grit his teeth in pain. Someone was on top of him... it was Rythian.

"F-Fuck you!"

"..."

"Why the hell did you just do that?! My back feels like it has had an anvil slammed against it!"

"You hit a tree."

"No shit!"

"..." Rythian gazed into Duncan's eyes. The sun was going down and you could now clearly see that they glowed.

"W-what the hell are you staring at?!"

"You."

"Obviously! But why? I want answers now, Rythian!"

"Fine. I am bisexual. Problem?"

"I know that! You were in love with Lewis for Notch's sake!"

"I have found someone else."

"It's been 30 minutes since you left the factory in a rage. You couldn't have possibly fallen in love with someone during that time!"

"It is possible."

"Then who is it?! Hmm?!"

Nothing could have prepared Duncan for what happened next. Rythian full on kissed Duncan, for about 8 seconds before they had to part for air. Duncan enjoyed the warm feeling that was now taking over his body. It was cold out here, after all.

"Hahahaha! You fell in love with a scientist!"

"And you fell in love with a mage."

"So?"

"And besides... you are Duncan the scientist."

"That makes no difference, stupid." Duncan chuckled. "My back still hurts though."

"Then I'll carry you."

Rythian picked up Duncan bridal style and took him to his bed on the penthouse level. He gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before Duncan fell asleep and Rythian teleported away. Little did they both know, that Martyn saw the whole thing. He had been collecting Saplings and he had come across the two in romantic embrace. It broke Martyn's heart... he loved Duncan! But Duncan obviously didn't love him back. Why?!

Martyn trudged back to the factory trying to hold back tears. He tightened his fists and crushed the Saplings that were inside them. In all his life, Martyn had never felt so wasted. He stopped outside the factory door and sank to the ground, tears glistening in the moonlight as they hit the grass below. The Sapling remains were carried away by the wind.

Another person hurt by love in the Jaffa Factory.


	8. Inthelittlefrost

Martyn grabbed his flying ring that Duncan gave him and threw it in the furnace. All the technical stuff soon followed. Martyn was sick of this. Sick of machines, sick of science and sick of Tekkit. He was going to start afresh. He was going to leave Honeydew Inc forever and go and live in the forest where the good times were spent. Nature beats machines any day. Martyn smirked as he watched the metal go up in flames. How he enjoyed watching science suffer. All he needed to do now was to find Toby and drag him with him into the forest.

"Toby! Where you you, pal?" Martyn shouted as it echoed through the factory. He was greeted by a familiar face flying down from a high level.

"Hi Martyn. What's up? It looks live you have been crying..."

"We're leaving."

"W-we are?"

"Yes. I'm sick of this place, with all the machines and junk. I want to actually live and go into the forest and do Minecraft the proper way. Naturally."

"Okay, that's fine. I'll always stick with you, Martyn."

Martyn smiled at his friends loyalty, which only made Toby blush slightly as he looked away.

"Alright! Let's go!"

\-------------------

"Hey Sjin! I've heard stories about you..."

"And I've heard stories about you too, boss..."

"Is it true that you are in love with me?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Oh..."

"I know you love me as well, Sips..."

"Huh?"

"I heard your conversation with Simon... so tell me..." Sjin walked over to Sips and pulled him close, foreheads touching. "Is it true?"

"I...Erm...yes."

Sips pulled Sjin in closer and kissed him, and Sjin kissed Sips back.

"I never thought this relationship would be possible... you know, from boss to worker..."

"Anything is possible, Sjin."  
\---------------

"Come on Toby! I want to be as far away from that factory as possible!" Martyn shouted back to Toby, slashing the vines with his wooden sword as he did so.

"Erm... Martyn?"

Martyn turned around to see Toby caught up in the vines, not being able to move. Martyn laughed as he walked over and cut the vines, making Toby fall on top of him.

"E-erm..." Toby blushed seeing the position they were in, whereas Martyn just smirked. Toby quickly got off of Martyn so no awkward situations would take place.

"Just keep walking!" He growled as he led the way. Martyn simply tutted as he followed Toby, sword at the ready. The chances of getting ambushed in this thick of a forest were small, but Martyn wasn't taking any chances. Eventually they got to a clearing, and it started to snow.

"Erm... you're going to change now, aren't you..."

As soon as the first snowflake hit Martyn's shoulder, he transformed into inthelittlefrost.

"You look like a smurf." Toby stated, looking at Martyn up and down.

"It's fine. As soon as it stops, I'll be normal again." Martyn looked down at his sword. It had transformed into an ice sword.

"Bloody brilliant. My sword is now useless."

"It looks like we will have to set up camp here... do you have the tent?"

Martyn and Toby started to set the tent up and finished it in about an hour. They had chests, beds and anything you could possibly need. They had food, wood and sticks. They were ready.

"I think we should stay here." Martyn said with a mouthful of steak. "This place is nice."

Toby looked down at his porkchop on a stick and held it over the fire. "Well, I don't want you to be inthelittlefrost forever, you know..."

There was silence as the pair continued to eat. Then suddenly, there was a rustling in the leaves behind them. Martyn stopped eating and stood up slowly, trying to see what was in the shadows behind them. Toby just sat there hugging his knees. Enderman eyes slowly emerged from the darkness, glowing purple like nothing anyone had seen before. Martyn had looked at it, so why wasn't it coming to attack them? Unless... no. If it was, Martyn would kill him there and then.

If it was Rythian, Martyn's temper would snap like a twig.

And then Rythian would be screwed.


	9. Martyn's Ice Powers

"Rythian..." Martyn growled as he looked into the darkness. The enderman eyes narrowed in confusion and intimidation.

"If it's you, Rythian... then quit being such a coward and come out into the open like a man!"

Rythian stepped forwards out of the shadows and glared at Martyn.

"I sense anger."

"Yep, and it's all for you, ender-freak." Martyn walked over to the crafting table he had made earlier and made a wooden sword. He held it in his hand menacingly. Toby didn't respond, still hugging his knees by the fire. He didn't want to be a part of this, but if Martyn's life was in danger, then Toby would help.

Martyn smirked at the weapon in his hand.

"I've always wondered what enderman blood would look like on a wooden sword... how interesting it would be to see it combined with a... human's."

"You're upset over Duncan, aren't you..."

Martyn attempted to spit on the floor, but the spit ball transformed into an icicle as it fell to the ground. The sword in Martyn's hand was now covered in ice too, transforming it from a wooden sword to an ice sword. His blue, once green, eyes seemed to glow as he looked up and down his prey. "Yes... Yes I am..."

"I never knew you were the gay type."

Toby looked up in shock at Martyn's back and Martyn growled. "You don't seem the gay type either..."

"..."

"I suggest you leave before I lose my temper... you don't know what it's like to be locked in battle with a... cold opponent." Martyn smirked as an icy wind whipped Rythian's face, causing the mage to shiver. Rythian however, didn't move. This only annoyed Martyn more.

"Leave now!"

Rythian didn't move.

Martyn held out his palm towards Rythian, sending a rain of razor-sharp icicles towards him. Rythian barely managed to avoid them, but one drew blood from his cheek as he dodged into a tree. Rythian bared his teeth in pain.

"It's time for you to meet Mother Nature, Rythian..." Martyn said as he pinned Rythian against the tree and pulled his sword back, ready to make the final blow.

"No Martyn! Stop!" Toby yelled as he ran over and pulled Martyn back, causing Martyn to fall on top of him as the crashed to the ground. Rythian saw this and he teleported away, not wanting his life to be in danger again. Toby held Martyn down on top of him, trying to reason with the cold one's heart. Toby touched the other's blue skin and almost immediatley, Martyn changed back into inthelittlewood.

"Urgh..." Martyn said as he got up, dropping his ice sword as he did so, it smashing into millions of pieces as it hit the ground. "What the hell... I felt so angry... That damn mage!" Martyn punched his fist into the tree. Toby stood up and looked into Martyn's eyes, watching the blue turn back to green.

"What happened... did you love Duncan?" Toby asked innocently.

"I don't want to talk about it..."

"... Fine... But can I tell you something?"

"What..."

"I'm gay too." Toby said as he walked back into the tent, pulling his covers over him as he did so. 

Martyn watched him as he got into bed. Toby was gay? Martyn had suspected this from the start. It was just the way Toby looked at him... Did Toby love him? Martyn knew he was too blind to see it before, because of Duncan and his freaking machines. But now... was it possible to re-fill Martyn's heart? He didn't know. And he wasn't about to ask Toby either. He simply walked over to his bed and fell asleep, forgetting the world for a few hours.


	10. The Finale

Martyn woke up slowly as a rush of hot air and the smell of food hit him in the face. His nose was telling him that Toby had made them food. He sat up, stretched out and looked over to see what Toby was cooking. It was a few porkchops with apple sauce. A bit fancy, wasn't it? Martyn got up and sat next to the fire where Toby was cooking the food. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a tinge of red over on the grass. He stared at it for a while, and eventually stood up to get a closer look. It was a drop of dried blood. It was red obviously, but it had a silver tint to it. Memories from the night before flashed across Martyn's mind as he knelled next to the blood and plucked a strand of grass out with some on.

"Hey Toby! Look what I've found!" Martyn held it up to the sun. The blade of grass shimmered in the light. Toby walked over.

"Is that... blood?" he asked, not looking at the blade of grass but at Martyn.

"I think it might be Ender-blood, if there is such a thing."

"How strange. Maybe it could be useful for something?"

Martyn raised an eyebrow. "You want to keep some blood? Who are you, a vampire or something?"

"No... I'm just saying that it might have some value."

Martyn walked over to the chest and pulled out a glass bottle, placing the grass inside. "Enderman blood... how peculiar..."

There was silence as Toby walked over to the fire and gave Martyn his porkchops. Before eating, Martyn asked: "Toby. Are you actually gay? Or were you just saying it to make me feel better?"

"...I meant it."

"Interesting... who's the guy?"

"...I don't want to talk about it..."

"Come on, you can tell me anything."

"I'm not telling you..."

"Why not?"

"Because..." Toby sighed in defeat. He wasn't going to tell Martyn, no way, but he felt like he couldn't hide it any longer. "I don't want to."

Martyn pouted. "Fine."

Toby laughed at Martyn's reaction and nudged him playfully. Martyn smiled and pushed Toby into a bush.

"I win!"

Toby clambered out of the bush, twigs in his hair. "Oh no you don't!"

Martyn and Toby play wrestled for a bit, making sure not to hit anything as they did so. Martyn was the overall victor, pinning Toby to a tree.

"Hah! You're stuck!"

"..." Toby reached for Martyn's leg so he could trip him over but Martyn was too fast and blocked him.

"I don't think so! Now tell me, who's the guy?"

"I'm not saying anything!"

"I have a suspicion who it is! So come on!"

"Never!"

This had turned into more of a wrestle than a play-fight. Martyn wanted to wrestle the truth out of Toby. He NEEDED to. Otherwise he knew that he would eventually die not knowing.

"Please, Toby..."

"But Martyn..." Toby suddenly blushed violently and closed his eyes. Martyn noticed this and let go of him.

"It's me, isn't it..."

Toby let out a whimper.

"Oh, Toby..." Martyn pulled his friend off the tree and gave him a hug, which Toby pulled away from and put his hands on Martyn's shoulders.

"I want more than a hug."

"You wha-"

Toby pushed his lips against Martyn's, holding him there so he couldn't escape. Toby enjoyed the warmth that Martyn gave him, but he then realised Martyn hadn't said anything and he pulled away, still blushing.

"Martyn! Oh snap, I'm so sorry! I couldn't-"

Martyn put a finger on Toby's lips. "Don't speak." he said as he kissed Toby back, only with more passion. They eventually parted for air.

"I liked that." Martyn said as he pulled Toby closer to him. Toby just blushed and looked down.

"B-But... you like Duncan, not me..."

"Nah, I'm over him. He was always a bit of a nerd anyway."

Toby laughed as Martyn ruffled his hair.

"I love you."

"I love you too."  
\---

And so, the world of the Yogscast's Tekkit was full of love and joy for one another. No-one complained, however most couples kept it to themselves. They thought that the others would think badly of them and that they would tease them for it.  
But at least, there was no more fighting or feuding between who loved who and why.  
And that marks the end of another story.

A happily ever after. 

Fin.


	11. A Little Extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am well aware that this series is awful, but again, I first wrote it back in 2012. If you pick up on any grammar mistakes or have any complaints on how the story is rushed and that the characters' feelings are all over the place then you don't need to remind me - I already know. But regardless, that is the end of this series. I hope that those of you who have read this far have enjoyed it.

Martyn and Toby had decided to tell the others about them. I mean, come on, Rythian and Duncan were in love and Martyn always had a suspicion that Sips liked Sjin anyway. Martyn walked up to the jaffa factory door and knocked loudly on it, holding Toby's hand tightly. Down came a very flustered Simon.

"Oh, it's only you two! Come in! Me and Lewis need to tell you something."

Martyn and Toby followed Simon upstairs to the penthouse level, where all the couples were. There were Sips and Sjin, Lewis and Simon, Rythian and Duncan and of course, him and Toby. Where was Zoey?

"Alright you lot!" Simon yelled and clapped his hands together, turning everyone's heads his way. "So! Are we going to do this or what?"

Sips stepped forward. "Yep."

Lewis stepped forward. "Of course."

Rythian stepped forward. "Let's get this over with."

Martyn froze as he felt an icy twinge to his heart as he glared at Rythian. He started to see blue and he bunched his fists together. It felt like his heart was being covered by ice...Toby pulled on Martyn's sleeve and Martyn snapped out of it. What the hell was that?

Martyn stepped forward. "Yeah..."

"I love Sjin."

"I love Simon."

"I love Duncan."

Martyn gritted his teeth as he said: "I love Toby..."

All of a sudden, chatter erupted in the room. Everyone crowded around Sips and Sjin apart from Martyn, who was looking in horror at his hand. It was turning blue. That could only mean one thing. Inthelittlefrost was taking over. And then he would probably kill Rythian. Martyn ran out of the room and flew down onto the bottom layer, running out of the door and falling on the grass to his knees. He picked some grass and started to rub it up and down his arm. The blue quickly faded back to skin colour.

What was wrong with him? How come everytime he saw Rythian, his frosty counterpart would take over even if it wasn't snowing? Martyn sighed as he rubbed dirt on his face to wake him up. He then regretted this and made his way over to a pond, looking at his reflection. 

"Shit!" Martyn yelled as he saw a demon inthelittlefrost with black eyes and red pupils in his reflection as he hit the water with his hand. The water turned to ice and the reflection faded. Martyn shivered as he stood up and walked away from the pond. Was it just him, or was the temperature dropping? Martyn balanced against the tree. Maybe if he stayed in contact with nature he would be fine?

"Martyn!" It was Toby. He ran over to Martyn and took him by the hand. "Isn't this great! Everyone else is gay too! Now we don't have to hide anything!"

"Yeah..." Martyn's voice started to growl. Toby didn't notice.

"Come on! What are you doing out here? Let's go and celebrate!" Toby dragged Martyn back into the factory and flew him up to the penthouse level. People were in the hot tub, chatting or playing pool on a new pool table that had come to life out of nowhere. Toby grinned as he let go of Martyn's hand and went over to chat with Simon. 

Martyn checked his arm. It was ever so slowly turning blue. He didn't have a lot of time before he would kill everyone, including Toby... Martyn sat down with his back against the far wall, his eyes closed tightly and his arms wrapped around him. No-one noticed him, but he could almost see what everyone was doing based on what he was hearing. Everything seemed pretty peaceful until he heard Rythian's voice.

The voice seemed to inject into Martyn like a drug. He instantly began shivering out of coldness and anger and he bunched his fists. Icicles started to hang from his hair and he started to breathe out visible water vapour. His arms were now fully blue but his face wasn't. He didn't dare open his eyes. Who knew what would happen then.

The voices stopped and Martyn could feel the many pairs of eyes fixed on him. No-one moved, apart from Sips who said:

"Holy shit it's cold! Turn on the heating!" Until he realised what the reason was.

Martyn's clothes changed from the usual green shade to blue and his headband did the same. His face was still skin colour, because inside Martyn was fighting it. But inthelittlefrost was winning.

"Martyn... are you oka-" Rythian was cut of in mid sentence as Martyn flew towards him like an eagle would do to it's prey. Martyn crashed Rythian into the wall and injected an icicle into his heart, making him bleed more shimmering ender-blood. He then threw Rythian across the room, headfirst. The sickening crack of Rythian's skull against the wall made Duncan cry out in fear.

"Rythian! No!"

Martyn opened his eyes. No longer were they white and blue. They were black and red. They watched Rythian fall to the floor, blood still pooling from his chest. Lewis and Sips procceded to attack, but Martyn simply shot icicles at the collars of their necks and they were pinned to the wall, quite literally. Sjin and Toby were whimpering like dogs, not knowing what to do. Duncan ran over to Rythian and started to pet him.

"Everything will be okay, Rythian... Just don't close your eyes..." Duncan was in tears.

"Duncan... I... Won't last much longer..."

A dark chuckle sounded from Martyn's throat. Inthelittlefrost had finally taken over. Deep down, however, inthelittlewood was plunged into darkness. He couldn't move, and all he could see was the world through inthelittlefrost's eyes. 

"Rythian!" inthelittlewood yelled from deep within the beast that was inthelittlefrost. No-one could hear him. He was trapped. Was this it for the Yogscast? Would inthelittlefrost destroy everything and everyone?

"No..." inthelittlewood refused to go down without a fight. He focused all his thoughts on regaining control of his body, and stopping inthelittlefrost for good.

Inthelittlefrost frowned when he could feel the resistance that his good counterpart was pulling through. A blue finger was slowly changing back to skin colour and inthelittlefrost knew that we was losing control again. He grunted and teleported to where Duncan was, throwing him across the room as well. He then started kick Rythian in the gut over and over again. Rythian was coughing up blood pretty badly, and it looked like he wouldn't make it when all of a sudden, a bright green light appeared in one corner of the room. Inthelittlefrost turned around. He could feel no more resistance from inthelittlewood...so this meant...

The green light shone even brighter and took the form of... inthelittlewood.

"Hah! You just thought that I was going to let you off that easy, Frost?" inthelittlewood smirked as he threw his wooden sword towards inthelittlefrost, who dodged out of the way.

"How did you get out..." he growled.

"It was easy, really. But Mother Nature is now on my side." inthelittlewood raised a hand towards inthelittlefrost, shooting vines out from it that pinned inthelittlefrost to the wall. He then ran towards inthelittlefrost at a blinding speed and crashed into him, their bodies merging together to bring back... Martyn.

Martyn fell to the ground on his knees and hands. At least inthelittlewood had won. He could feel his conciousness slipping until he... blacked out.  
\---  
Martyn awoke in a bed. He could feel bandages around his forehead and his waist. What the hell? He slowly turned his head to see Rythian, with bandages covering him as well. Only he was standing up, chatting with Duncan. At least he was alright.

"Urgh..." Martyn groaned as he sat up, rubbing his eyes with his hand. "The hell happened..."

Toby ran over to Martyn and hugged him. "Martyn! You're awake! You wouldn't believe what happened!"

"I know Toby... I remember. Inthelittlefrost, right?"

"Not that! I mean, that Rythian is alright! After that beating inthelittlefrost gave him, he was close to dying! But obviously not anymore!"

"That's nice..."

After that, Martyn and Toby said goodbye to the others and set up inthelittlecorp somewhere far away from the factory. Martyn didn't say anything to Rythian or Duncan, but at this point it was best not to.

Who knew when Inthelittlefrost would strike again?


End file.
